As Far As I Know, Vampires Drink Blood
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Fionna holds a secret: she can turn from Finn to Fionna! But, when she makes a breathtaking decision to stay a girl, she has to go talk to Finn about who knows what? Other volumes might be mature but this will be teenage alright. (cover page didn't show up very well, sorry)


Chapter 1

"Do not wake me up!" said a voice. At that, Fionna opened her eyes. "Oh hello." she said. She looked around. Who could've said that? She was still a human, with unconsciousness about the weird new world around her. "I am still tired!" said the voice again, for Fionna felt that it was the same voice . Fionna hopped out of her bed, which wasn't really much of a bed now. "Sorry to wake you up but do I really have permission as to ask your name?" Fionna asked. The girl, well, she thought it was a girl, turned to her. "You're not disturbing anybody." she said, sitting on the bed. The girl cocked her head in Fionna's direction and rubbed her tired eyes. "Before I introduce myself, I wanna know who in Glob's name are you?" asked the girl. _Is that SERIOUSLY what they say in this world? Crazy stuff like "oh my glob"?_ Thought Fionna. But she didn't dare to start out a friendship (possibly) out rudely. "Name's Fionna. I come from a human land." she replied. "A human land?" the girl remarked, "Why, you look like you were born here in Ooo!" Fionna looked around. "I had no idea that I was BORN here!" "You were." said the girl, "You just lost contact when you were about one year old." "What happened then?" Fionna asked. The girl shook her head. "Man, so you don't flippin' know!?" she shouted. Just then Fionna felt herself changing. "No, no. What are you doing, girl?" said Fionna, looking the girl in the eye. "It ain't me." said the girl, "And quit callin' me girl 'cause I'm not just a useless life-form roaming the Earth." "Sorry." said Fionna. "You're so naive!" said Cake, her companion. Fionna ignored her. "The name's Marceline." said the girl. But Fionna still felt terror as she felt her hair change into boys hair and her breasts slowly fading away. Her girl's privates have been slowly fading away too, so she felt. "You should witness who you really are." said Marceline, "For you are a boy and this cat that you call 'Cake' is no other than a dog called 'Jake'." Now Finn, she looked Marceline in the eyes. "How am I a guy?" she wondered aloud. Fionna went to the mirror (or should I say "Finn"?)-no more vagina and no more bust. Her chest was as flat as a plate and no hair was coming out of her snowy white hat. Marceline grabbed a strawberry. "What are you going to do with a strawberry? Eat it?" Marceline laughed, exposing her two fangs. "Vampires suck anything red." said Marceline. "Can I turn back into a girl? I'm hating this flat chest right now."*

*sorry if you like Finn &amp; Jake, I intended for this series to be only for girls.*

"Then Jake will turn back into a cat." said Marceline, "And I will turn into Marshall Lee." Finn smiled. "Let's do this!" he said.

Chapter 2

"Uh..." said Fionna, "Marshall, right?" "Ask away!" said Marshall. "I thought vampires sucked blood." said Fionna. "Blood?" asked Marshall Lee, almost choking on the red inside of the strawberry. "Yes..." said Fionna. Marshall shook his head. "That must be some human world you mentioned before because here in Ooo, I have never ever heard of a thing called blood. If something's red, we suck the red out of it. What exactly IS blood and does it taste splendid?" _So UNmathematical._ Thought Fionna. "Blood is a red bodily fluid. When I was little, I read about vampires. It said that vampires usually bite a human being's neck and suck the blood out of it. But, blood doesn't taste good in my opinion. Blood tastes very gross, it has like an ironlike taste." "Then, I'm glad that I don't have a taste for it." said Marshall. "Fionna!" called a voice. "Marshall! You never told me that Finn was just his own!" "Fionna." said Marshall, "That's a hologram. You are still able to change from Finn to Fionna until the time is right for you."

Chapter 3

"Marceline! I mean, Marshall! What do you mean 'until the time is right'!?" said Fionna. "I can't tell you that now." said Marshall, "Until you turn into Finn and Jake." Fionna couldn't take it anymore. "Are you flippin' serious!?" she yelled. "Hey, hey. Calm down, girl." said Cake, reassuring her, "We just turn into Finn and Jake." Fionna didn't like her newly found chest so she whined about it. Then, she agreed to it. "You really gotta stop this, Marceline." said Fionna, "Next time you're gonna say something say it to MY face and not his!" "What difference does it make?" asked Cake, as they changed. Fionna decided to ignore her. "Now, at some point you will agree to stay female." said Marceline, "But until then you will be interchangeable whenever you feel." "I never really wanted to change." said Finn, touching his flat chest, "I love myself the way that I am." "Then, Cake will stay a cat and I'll stay a boy..." said Marceline. "I will NEVER get used to Marshall Lee." said Finn. "Then, think it over again. When you've made the final decision, talk to me." she replied.

Chapter 4

"I wanna be a girl but I don't want Marceline to be a guy. I like when it's her..." said Finn. "'Cause you're a girl." said Jake, "Well, ;let's say that there is world 1 and world 2."*

*In this series there is a Land of Ooo 1 and Land of Ooo 2 once Fionna turns back into a girl forever*

"That doesn't seem right." said Finn, "But maybe if change back for eternity, then it will happen." "Maybe." said Jake, "You don't know for sure."

Chapter 5

"Glob!" shouted Fionna, walking up that night, "I didn't flippin' tell Marcy!" "Don't call me Marcy!" shouted Marshall Lee. "OK." said Fionna. She got out of bed and then into Marshall's bedroom. "Marshall." said Fionna, "I've made my decision." "And what is that?" asked Marshall Lee. "I..." She looked at Cake, which made motions to go on. "My decision is that I want to stay a girl." said Fionna. "Then, what made you change your mind?" asked Marshall Lee. "When Cake and I changed into Finn and Jake, we came up with a theory." said Fionna. "And what exactly IS that theory?" asked Marshall Lee. "That when I stay a girl, Ooo will split in 2 Ooos." replied Fionna, "But we don't know if that'll happen so we wanna try it."

Chapter 6

"Try it, hmm?" asked Marshall Lee. They nodded. "You know that once you do this, you'll be a girl for eternity,you idiot!" shouted Marshall Lee. "I'm cool with that." said Fionna, "As long as I don't have to cry over a flat chest each time." Marshall looked at her. "How do YOU think I feel about MY flat chest?" he asked. _Oh Glob._ Thought Fionna, _The conversation starts all about me and then she starts talking about herself. _"You'll have your chest back when the flippin' world splits in half! Got it?" shouted Fionna, on her wit's end. Marshall had a question on how the theory would actually come true but he's asked THAT one. "So, turn me female forever." said Fionna. "Only YOU can control that. After you have decided, go meet Finn and talk to him." Marshall Lee replied. _Mathematical!_ She thought, _But where WAS Finn?_

Chapter 7

"What time is it?" asked Cake. Fionna smiled. "Adventure time!" she exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks. "Where IS he anyways?" she asked. "Anywhere." said Marshall. "Just go and search for him." Fionna grabbed her sword and went on the quest to find Finn the Human. "Hellooooo!" called Fionna, "Fiiiin!" Eventually, he heard her. "Who the heck are you?" Finn asked, "Are you my long-lost sister or what?" "Me?" said Fionna, "Why would you think that?" Finn blushed. "I-I don't know." he replied, "W-we just look alike."

To be continued in the next volume!

Volume 2: Fionna Falls Head Over Heels In Love

Volume 3 (last volume): The Land of Ooo Splits in 2


End file.
